


Apex Omega

by Lifelong_Depression



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bad Parent Stoick the Vast, Illnesses, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Medieval Medicine, Mpreg, Omega Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifelong_Depression/pseuds/Lifelong_Depression
Summary: The dragon's of Berk aren't really dragon's at all, they were past Vikings that proved to be capable of mercy, loyalty and respect. The true dragon's have long since disappeared from the world, leaving the Blessed to find a way to survive with the humans.Stoic is overheard planning to throw his son into the ocean and drown him because he was too small. Cloudjumper, furious, rushes to the viking's house to take the babe, thinking the male unfit to have such a gift.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue: New world

 

Cloudjumper paused in his hunting to sniff at the air, he growled a warning to the others with him before quietly crawling forward. He paused at the edge of the forest, where he could hear a few loud Vikings. “Stoic! How is your son coming along? I here there's something wrong.” The largest man, Stoic, answered grimly “Aye… Hiccup’s mother is stubborn and insists that he'll be fine, but he's so small. Too small.”

He fell silent for a second before saying firmly “Well have to drown him. He'll never make the Viking lifestyle. He's too sick and weak, not fit to be my son.”

Stoic spoke more like he was trying to reassure himself of the fact. It's what Viking have done for years in and it hasn't failed them yet. It's for the better of Berk if he did this.

Cloudjumper felt a strange mixture of dread and anger fill him, this man was so willing to kill his own son! So willing to throw him into the sea rather then raise him to be strong.

He caught himself just barely from rushing out to kill the heartless male. Instead he followed the Vikings back to their village without telling the others.

Cloudjumper felt bad for doing this but he didn't want them to follow him into a dragon slayer village.

* * *

 

He stayed low and out of sight until a group of dragons attacked, they must've been from a different clan as he didn't recognize any of them. The stormcutter didn't waste any time though, following Stoic's scent until he'd reached his home.

He flew in through an already burned portion of the roof, following the sounds of high pitched crying until he reached young Hiccup's room. The child was alone at the moment, making him that much more angry at his parents. He looked into the crib and bumped his snout gently against the baby's stomach.

The baby's eyes opened, revealing large and innocent sea green eyes that searched his face curiously.

Cloudjumper was startled at the strong omega scent that was coming off of him, Hiccup was already so powerful as a babe. He was destined to become a great omega later in life. That only steeled his resolve to bring the babe with him, he knew that young Hiccup would also make a wonderful blessed dragon.

He purred and cooed to the baby, gently nudging his palm when the babe tried to grab at his head. Earning an adorable giggle in return.

He turned his head quickly and growled when he heard footsteps, having been so assured that both parents were out fighting. Cloudjumper hissed when a woman barged into the room, stopping short at the sight of him.

Her eyes went from him to Hiccup then back, wondering if she could somehow make it past him to her child. The stormcutter remembered Stoic saying that she wanted her child. She didn't want young Hiccup to die.

He relaxed his stance and looked at her curiously, wondering if maybe he could bring them both back. Cloudjumper crept a closer slowly, trying to look as nice as possible in this form to see how she'd react.

Valka felt like her heart was in her throat when she very slowly raised a hand towards the dragon that was getting closer. Cloudjumper gave an almost purr-like noise but hissed angrily when a large man barged in to the room. Yelling and swinging his axe around. The dragon roared but backed away, watching as Stoic snatched the human woman around the waist. The stormcutter turned and hurriedly swept up the baby, who was once peacefully playing with him earlier and was now so distressed his little face was turning red.

That made the dragon even angrier at the large human but he took off anyways, not wanting to start a fight in front of the little one.

He heard them screaming at him about the boy but he was scared for the small babe, vikings were known to drown the weaker ones of their village. Those barbarians didn't deserve this little gift. He felt bad for having to leave Hiccup's mother but he didn't have time to grab her. He had the boy's future to think of.

Cloudjumper looked down at the small one, making sure that he wasn't hurting him in anyway. Speeding home to get there sooner, the cold definitely wasn't good for him and it couldn't be very comfortable to be held as he was.

The he switched back into his human form a few feet from the ground, securing his hold on the babe while landing with practiced ease.

He was lightly tanned male with short rust colored hair that stuck up in every direction, more on the bulky side with thick arms and a wide chest. Standing at around 6’5. His eyes had took a more golden shade in his dragon form but at the moment they were darker and almost a honey-like color. He tugged his cloak to wrap around the child as well and cooed as he bounced him. Hiccup was still crying but now it was between coughs.

Cloudjumper looked around before ducking into the hidden cave entrance, keeping one firm arm around the child as he climbed. Wanting to get the small one to a warmer place soon, he took off the fur on top of his cloak and wrapped it firmly around the babe.

Once he'd safely made it to his world, which took much longer with only one arm and a baby. He sighed and ducked away from sight of the other dragons, he'd introduce young Hiccup to the rest soon but first he wanted some private bonding time. He had every intention of speaking to the king about keeping the boy, raising him as one of their own and, hopefully, giving him a blessing one day.

Cloudjumper gently cooed to, cuddled and rocked the small baby until he was calmer. Still sniffly but calm enough to crack his eyes open for a curious look around, once Cloudjumper had tilted him up some so he could get a good look all protesting stopped. Instead the small babe's eyes were wide open as if to take every detail in. The dragon nuzzled the top of the baby's head before kissing it. Sitting back and leaning against the tree as he spoke in a soft, lulling voice.

Breathing in the boy's scent and memorizing it so that he'd never lose him before just cuddling the babe as he told him tales that he'd learned from traveling the world.

* * *

 

The king was a tall, intimidating man with a strong physique, aristocratic face and almost white ice-blue eyes paired with light blonde hair that had a few silver hairs of old age. He watched as his old friend slowly approached him, making sure to keep his eyes down but his head held up high. A sign of respect and recognition as the Apex Alpha but not submission.

Cloudjumper had his arms wrapped firmly around a bundle in his arms and a stubborn look set in his eyes. Lael could already tell that he wasn't going to leave without a yes.

“Bring the child here Cloud.” He held out his arms for the babe that he could smell from here. The king was curious about what made Cloudjumper think it was a good idea to steal this babe from his family.

The dragon was obviously reluctantly to do this, but didn't dare oppose him either. Lael offered him a small but reassuring smile, wanting to ease his old friend's nerves. The older male was hoping that his friend simply hadn't been doing this to get back at them for his own child and wife.

Who had died at the hands of dragon hunters some years ago.

Cloudjumper handed over the child and Lael allowed him to hover. The king was surprised by how light the child was and when he'd moved the wrap out of the way he gasped. It wasn't just how frail and skinny the babe looked, it was the obvious power that radiated from him that made the bewilderbeast gasp.

The babe wasn't an alpha but he was possibly the strongest omega that had been born in centuries.

Lael turned to Cloudjumper and suddenly understood, the babe had looked frail and sick. They would've killed him, an omega the greatest gift, because he wouldn't have met their expectations.

Lael lightly ran a finger over the babe's cheek and smiled slightly when his wide green eyes blinked open. He turned to Cloudjumper again and spoke “He may live here.” The bewilderbeast held up a hand, “but he cannot take the blessings yet. He is too small, I'm afraid that the transformation will kill him and he smells of sickness. You should take him to Alva for a check up to air on the side of caution. Keep him well taken care of Cloudjumper.” He tacked on sternly though he knew his friend would lay his life down for this babe.

The stormcutter held in the excited outburst that threatened to escape him but it was dampened with worry when he mentioned sickness. Cloudjumper held his arms out for the baby and held him close, sniffing at him gently and wondering how he missed it.

The king had better senses than him as it took him a moment to pinpoint the odd smell, he nodded in agreement as a concern covered his face. Lael placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him “I'll take you to her, Friend. Trust me, if anyone could heal him it is her.” Without waiting for a response from the male he steered him forward.

Not taking his hand from his shoulder and forcing him to walk with him.

Cloudjumper followed obediently, though his eyes rarely strayed from the babe as he tried to search for any physical signs that he was sick. Other than the obvious size problem.

The bewilderbeast moved the branches aside of the old willow tree that the healer used. His other hand pushing the distracted Cloudjumper forward, Lael followed in after him.

The healer nodded her head respectively to the king but otherwise ignored them for now in favour of finishing up her current patient. Who was still in their dragon form and having a small tear being stitched shut in his wings. Lael recognized him as one of the people who had gone to try and talk to the other dragon clan.

Alva was a thin, graceful lady with a fiery temperament and bright orange hair to match it. Her eyes were a deep almost black brown that only got darker in her dragon form, a red death.

Lael waited patiently as the babe didn't seem to be in any immediate danger.

Alva stood after a moment and said sternly “Now don't go changing back until that is healed. And no flying. I don't want you to come limping back to me whining if you tear it more by being stubborn.” Said dragon gave a disgruntled noise but nodded. If there was one person other than the king and queen that you didn't disobey it was the healer. In this case she was both healer and queen.

After washing off her hands in a bowl she had nearby she turned to the other two dragons, offering another nod as an apology for putting him off that Lael ignored. Instead he plucked the babe from Cloudjumper's arms and handed him over “I fear that the new babe may be sick. He is small enough without some sort of infection.”

His wife gained a concerned look, always being protective of small children, when she unwrapped the babe. “He certainly is a worrying weight, he was probably born too early… Let me do a few tests and I'll get back to you.”

Cloudjumper was practically wearing a hole into the ground with his pacing, pausing every time the baby cried out. Alva was great with children and was quick to sooth and calm the babe though. Lael was almost amused by his friend's attitude, it would've been funnier if there wasn't a young omega's health on the line.

After awhile Alva started mixing together several different herbs, putting most of it away in a small leather bag while the rest went into a small terracotta bottle.

Cloudjumper moved closer out of curiosity but didn't dare get in her way, that was his plan anyways until she yanked him closer. “Here. You'll have to feed him milk out of this, he is still too young for any food. He has a chest infection that makes it difficult to breathe… Cloud, I'm not going to lie. I'm not sure if he'll live, and he definitely wouldn't have if he stayed on the island. He wouldn't have survived the winter. Here, listen.” Cloudjumper tried to calm his own painfully beating heart at the words and gently pressed his ear to the babe's chest when he was lifted up to him. He could hear the tiny rasped and shaky breaths that made him automatically lift his arms to grab the boy.

Cuddling him gently but as close as he could, trying to swallow down his fear. “Is there anything I can do for him..?”

He felt a tiny flash of hope at the nod he got in return, Alva lifted up the small leather bag and the terracotta bottle “You need to give him a bottle of this at least three times a day for every other feed. Make sure he drinks at least half of the bottle every time. He won't like it but it should help his breathing and throat. If you need help with anything I will always be here or at home. Come straight to me if something doesn't seem right, not matter how small.”

Cloudjumper nodded and tucked the bag of herbs carefully into his pocket before grabbing the bottle from her “Thank you very much Alva.” He said with a respectful nod to her, the healer shook her head “I just wish that I could do more.”

He offered her a smile before heading off with another goodbye, trying to keep his minds from getting too dark. He kissed the top of Hiccup's head before heading back to his home, everyone here had more of a very spread out camp-like homes since it was easier to travel that way. A few had started talking about actually building homes since they seemed settled in one place for once but they were too scared at the moment.

He sighed and made young Hiccup a bed made of blankets in his tent before heading back out to get a fire started, putting some of his drinking water above it for his bottle. Once he was done he sat down and stared into the fire, keeping an ear out for the babe.

He tried to comprehend everything that was told to him and took a deep calming breath. He could do this. He wouldn't let this little boy die too… Hiccup deserved a real chance to live. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face into them, feeling much smaller at the depressing thoughts. A small cry snapped him out of it though and he wiped his face clean before getting up.

He poke his head into the tent before crouching down to reach inside, lightly rubbing the boy's stomach in soothing circles. He hummed a soft song under his breath, and even though he wasn't the best of singers it seemed to work in calming his son.

It was a bittersweet feeling to call young Hiccup his son, flashes of a small boy with wild rust colored hair and blue eyes causing his breathing to catch. He pulled a smile for the young babe and rested him on his chest with one arm as the other checked the water. He pulled a blanket from the tent and rested Hiccup on top of it so that he could pull the pot off the spit.

Cloudjumper calmed the child gently when he started wailing again for being set down. He shook the bottle for a bit before setting it aside to cool and soak the herbs as he cuddled young Hiccup.

That lasted for about half an hour until the babe started crying for food, he picked up the clayware and gently tilted it into the babe's mouth. It was very small, fitting neatly in the palm of his hand and only poured out a few drops at a time, he was just worried about messing this up somehow.

Hiccup drank a few small gulps before his little face screwed up and he tried to spit some out.

Cloudjumper gently soothed and shushed him before tilting the mixture into his mouth again. Repeating this process until Hiccup started getting truly upset, flailing his little arms.

He opened up the lid and peeked into the clayware, being relieved to see that it was a little under half-empty.

He cuddled the babe to his chest and lulled him to sleep before throwing the blanket back into his tent then crawling inside. He curled around the young babe, laying him close to his face so that he could hear his breathing. Being too worried and paranoid to put him any further at the moment. 

He closed his eyes after a few moments of listening to the babe breathe and slowly drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

 

“Hiccup?! Where are you?” The four-year old clamped his hand over his mouth to stifle the giggles that threatened to reveal where he was.

Cloudjumper stamped down the small bubble of worry when he couldn't find the toddler. Scanning around the forest before him, only for a head of messy dark brown hair to collide with his legs. “Ah-ha! I got you.~” Hiccup tilted his head up and beamed at him, his little arms wrapped firmly around his legs.

Hiccup hadn't gotten much larger than when he first got there and was still worryingly thin. He didn't put on weight well and constantly got sick, especially in the cold. The young boy wore a simple dark red tunic that easily reached his knees with a leather belt around his waist and a pair of dragon scale boots.

Cloudjumper knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder “You can't do that when we're out here Hiccup. You had me worried, okay?” Hiccup frowned in confusion and said “But… I was just playing…”

“Okay but not so far out in the woods. If you got lost I wouldn't know how to find you and you wouldn't know your way back.”

Hiccup's bottom lip stuck out adorably at the reprimand as he nodded “I'm sorry..” Cloudjumper hugged him and ruffled his hair “It's fine. Just remember next time okay?” At the nod he got the stormcutter stood back up. Keeping one hand on top of Hiccup's head.

They both paused though when some crashed through the foliage, Cloudjumper instinctively pushing Hiccup behind him.

What came tumbling out though wasn't a threat but a small boy with cocoa skin and wild inky black hair. He gave a low but weak growl that clearly wasn't human, but he wasn't of their clan either. Otherwise he'd be back at the cave or with his guardians, he looked too young to go out on his own. Around Hiccup's age.

Hiccup peered around Cloudjumper curiously before ducking under the hand that reached for him and rushing forward. The dragon tried to stop the child but he kept going anyways, kneeling next to the other boy “Hey! Are you okay?” The boy didn't answer, only growling again at them but not moving to attack. That was something that kept Cloudjumper from picking Hiccup up and away.

Said toddler lifted up his hand and pointed to a small scrape on it “Does you have an ouch?” The dark skinned boy reached out very hesitantly before grabbing his hand. Cloudjumper growled in warning but the boy barely regarded him, instead he brought Hiccup's hand closer and licked the cut.

Hiccup tilted his head curiously and kept his hand still, Cloudjumper watched them curiously. If the man thought that the mysterious boy could be any level of a threat they would be gone by now.

Instead he let it happen out of curiosity, usually Hiccup's strong aura would have warned off any alphas their age. He could already tell how the boy straight up ignored him that he was an alpha, he was stubborn and strong-headed. Cloudjumper knelt down next to Hiccup and touched his shoulder, making the mysterious boy glare daggers at him.

Hiccup smiled and sat down in front of the young dragon “My name’s Hiccup, and this is my papa. We don't bite.”

The older dragon snorted in amusement as he watched Hiccup try to weedle information out of the boy. Smiling like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

The strong boy didn't seem to be able to respond though, he wasn't mute as he kept making sounds but he couldn't speak either. It suddenly occurred to Cloudjumper how worn out and dirty the young child was, how uncontrolled his transforming seemed to be.

Had this child been living out in the forest on his own?

He watched them interact for a few more moments before making his decision, they would stay here until sundown. If no one came for the boy before then then he'd take him home.

He placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder again to catch his attention and smiled “We'll stay here for awhile. I'll hunt some around here, why don't you play with your new friend?” The toddler grinned brightly and hugged him tightly, making the mystery boy growl again, before turning back to his friend and grabbing his hand.

Cloudjumper felt on odd protectiveness towards Hiccup when the boy blushed as his son dragged him off to go play, talking rapidly.

Once the sun was set Cloudjumper gathered the children up, looking around the forest once more before looking at the young boy. He knelt down and asked gently “You shouldn't have to live here on your own… You could come back with us if you want.” He held out a hand to emphasize the words he spoke, unsure if the child even understood him.

The keen look in the child's eyes though as he watched him wearily made him rethink that thought, after a beat the boy lightly took his hand. Cloudjumper smiled as Hiccup cheered, moving quickly to the boy's other side and taking his free hand so that he now had to walk between them.

* * *

 

“Toothless!” Hiccup called out as he looked for any signs of his best friend, only to be knocked on his back as a small-ish black dragon flew into his chest.

The scrawny ten year old coughed painfully as his friend turned back to his human form, a large plume of black curls blocking his view. Toothless gave a sheepish laugh and sat up so that he wasn't lying on Hiccup's chest “Sorry, you okay?”

The preteen gave a dramatic groan and glared half-heartedly at the darker boy “Wonderful.”  Toothless grinned and stood up “Good!” He held a hand out for the now sulking preteen, Hiccup rolled his eyes and accepted the hand.

Cloudjumper flew in a few minutes later, the boys having started a game of hide and seek. Well.. it was more like one was running away and hiding while the other tried their hardest to sneak up on them and scare them. He rolled his eyes at them and cleared his throat to stop their impromptu wrestling session when one (Toothless) tackled the other (Hiccup).

Toothless looked over at him curiously but Hiccup took advantage of the distraction to push the male off and pin him “Ah-ha! I win!” Cloudjumper shook his head with a chuckle and picked Hiccup up, placing him on his shoulder with ease. “Yes, yes. Now, I've been talking with Lael and he believes that you are strong enough to take the blessings.  _ If _ you want to Son. I will respect your decision.”

Hiccup froze up at the offer while Toothless whooped in joy, glad that his friend was getting better. The preteen however bit his lip and pressed a hand to his chest, he didn't feel like he was any better than before. He still got sick a lot and he still got awful coughs regardless of sickness during the winter. “Are… Are you sure..? I don't feel very strong…”

Cloudjumper set the boy down gently before setting his hands on his shoulders, wanting to make sure that he was looking right at him “You may not feel the improvements because you've dealt with this since you were a babe, but I have seen them with my own eyes. You deserve this Hiccup, I believe in you my son.”

Hiccup smiled at the title and hugged his father tightly “Okay.. I'll do it. I want to.~” He ended more confidently, laughing when Toothless tugged him into a hug as well.

Cloudjumper felt a grin crossing his face as he watched Toothless easily break through Hiccup's nervousness, soon wrangling him into being just as excited as him. Both of them going on and on about what dragon he could be as they walked.

Lael interrupted them by rushing up quickly from over the edge in his dragon form then turning back into his human form. Landing neatly on the ground with an air of grace that only someone raised like him could achieve. Cloudjumper placed a reassuring hand on Hiccup's shoulder before bowing to the king respectively, copied by the two younger ones.  

Only after waiting a few moments for everyone to get there did Lael speak “I would like to start this out by saying that whoever does not agree with this may speak up. We need an unanimous agreement that this will better our future, will better Hiccup's future. We need to believe in young Hiccup as a group, a clan.” He paused for any one to speak their mind but everyone seemed to agree that this was a good decision.

Young Hiccup's heart felt like he'd just ran a marathon as Lael spoke again, this time staring at Hiccup “Now I need to know that you are here of your own accord. That you believe in yourself to accomplish this and that you agree this is best for your future. That you will be loyal to our clan. Are you ready to be one of us Hiccup son of Cloudjumper?”

The preteen bit his lip, he wanted to be truly part of the clan so badly and thought through his decision carefully. Something Lael seemed to approve of, liking that he was taking this seriously.

Hiccup took a calming breath and walked forward, kneeling in front of their king then bowing his head “I am.”

Lael gave him a soft smile that he couldn't see before clearing his throat “Right. I would like that ask if everyone would please form a circle around us and join hands. To show unity in our clan, a symbol of trust and faithfulness.” Hiccup stayed knelt in the circle, knowing that he had to stay there until the king helped him to his feet.

The pale blonde murmured a few lines of latin under his breath while pacing around the entire circle of dragons. He paused and turned back to Hiccup “Now everyone. Transform and light a fire, to light up the path for our young and be beacons in the darkness for our fellow dragons in need.”

One by one each person transformed and tilted their heads back, shoots flames into the sky.

Hiccup looked up at Lael when he laid a hand on his shoulder, with his other hand he gently poked the center of his forehead “May you center yourself and find calmness and happiness in your life.” He helped the teen up and laid a hand on his chest “May you find good health and prosperity in your future.”

The king tilted his head up and pressed a kiss to his forehead “May you be blessed by our gods with the great gift of dragons.” He returned to pacing the circle and muttering latin to himself as Hiccup sat down criss cross in the center. Cloudjumper had told him that it would be easier his first time transforming if he was sitting down.

Everyone watched in anticipation as the teen started clutching at his stomach and chest. He felt like he was getting compressed to fit inside a tube, while not extremely painful it was definitely uncomfortable.

Lael drew up ice around the teen incase he was something dangerous, which proved to be a good idea as he saw a wind storm pick up inside of it. Wearing down and cracking his ice but not breaking through it. He had someone else melt the ice carefully and in the middle layed a feathered serpent of about ten feet tall but only two feet wide. Hiccup had silver scales and light blue feathers around his head and on his wings.

The serpent wriggled around for a moment before picking his head up and opening his eyes, Hiccup's eyes were now a bright almost glowing lavender color. Toothless was the first to move forward, still in his dragon form, after a moment of stunned silence.

The nightfury purred and nuzzled the serpent, who purred back and copied him happily. Cloudjumper blinked a few times before asking in an awed voice “What is he?” Lael smiled softly as he watched the two young boys “He’s a Quetzalcoatl.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. This story is more on the back burner for me while I work primarily on my other fic. Also I'm getting a new computer soon and hopefully that will help speed thing along for both stories and any future ones!~ Thank you all SO very much for the positive feedback.

Chapter 1: Defiance

 

“We can't let this continue! We are not only putting ourselves in danger but the other dragon clans as well. And for what? A sheep or two? We need to find a way to put an end to those  _ vikings _ . This silly rivalry is  **not** worth the lives of our kin.” Cloudjumper lectured as he paced back and forth in front of the council.

Hiccup watched as Cloudjumper yet again brought up the problem about the Vikings that were stirring trouble during the village meeting.

He needed someone to listen, not only where they attacking every dragon in sight whether they were hostile or not, they were now traveling to different islands and murdering dragons.

It was even rumored that they were searching for Dragon Hives.

The teen shivered in fear and repulsion, he didn't understand how someone could be so cruel. To just destroy and kill so easily and even go hunting for it. They could all be in danger if the Vikings happened to find them, though his father reassured him constantly that they were well hidden.

The fifteen year old had grown more upwards than anything else and he personally thought that it made him look more gangly than ever. His hair was long enough to be put in a braid that reached his mid-back and his eyes had kept the light purple color, making his eyes look as ethereal as everyone else's.

Secretly this made Cloudjumper more relieved as there was less of a chance of Vikings to recognize him if he was ever found.

Though his height looked like nothing next to Toothless’ impressive height of 6’2 and growing, the male was more on the lean side than bulky. And his hair had reached a new level of dishevelment over the years until Hiccup had forced him to sit down and let him style it. The young male had forced it all down into thin braids, or as thin as he could get it, until his hair looked more flat.

Toothless was much more happy with his hair after that and refused to cut it, always talked his best friend into doing his hair for him again.

Hiccup bit his lip when the older dragons started talking about fighting back, about more or less raging war against the vikings. Toothless, who had been sitting next to him, lightly placed a hand on his shoulder. Hiccup briefly nuzzled it automatically as they had gotten into the habit of nuzzling and cuddling each other in their dragon forms. He missed the brief blush on his friend's face as he spoke up hesitantly “M-Maybe… We could try to talk to them? Explain and get answers.”

The dragon's stared at him for a moment before several of them started laughing, a few others calling him naive and stupid, the rest like Cloudjumper were worried that he'd try and warned him not to trust the Vikings. Hiccup flushed red in embarrassment and sunk down in his seat slightly.

Toothless growled angrily at the one's being rude as he hugged Hiccup around the middle, the alpha's scent calming the omega down enough that he wasn't too upset by it anymore. But it was still a blow to his confidence and he didn't think that he could bring it back up. It also brought up a bit of anger in him, that no one seemed to believe in him at all when all he did was try to prove that he was more than some sick child.

That he could be trusted and relied on too.

* * *

 

After the meeting Cloudjumper had pulled Hiccup aside, telling a worried Toothless that they'd see him at home. Not taking no for an answer from either of them.

Hiccup hunched his shoulders slightly and looked at the ground but Cloudjumper pulled his chin up so that he'd look him in the eyes. Not liking when either of his children were cowering from him.

“Listen. Hiccup. You can't reason with Vikings, you can't talk sense into them. All they know is destruction and fighting, they live for their next battle, Little One. Dragons are just another of many thrilling hunts for them. I do not want you trying to talk to them or even going near them. You're still not fully well and you are no match for them, dragon or not.”

Hiccup felt a new stronger flare of anger, one that was already burning in him from the meeting. His father wasn't asking him to not do this, he was demanding it. Straight out forbidding it because he thought that he was too weak.

Yes, he still got sick and he wasn't as healthy as everyone would like but he wasn't in any immediate danger anymore either.

He wanted a chance to be helpful and prove that he was smart and valuable to the village too. Plus Hiccup honestly believed that if he could just show the Vikings their way of life then there could be a change of heart. Maybe they could mend their ways.

Hiccup stamped down his anger some and nodded briefly to his father before turning away. He walked straight to their small house and paced around outside for a while, thinking about what he should do next. It was obvious that the others were never going to him or his ideas a chance. He was more than just some ill omega, he was proud, smart and adventurous. Okay maybe not so much on the proud part but he was working on that.

He wanted the chance to explore the world some day, and it seemed like he'd have to make that change himself. Hiccup  steeled himself over the new idea, his stubbornness blooming anew. He nodded to himself but decided to wait until nighttime, so that he'd have an easier chance of sneaking out and more time to get away before someone came after him.

The young man thought about taking Toothless with him but he knew how protective his friend could get of him. They had always been close and for a while he was the only one the dark skinned male would speak to. He was sure that the male would try to stop him or talk him out of it if he told him.

Hiccup packed a bag full of whatever he thought he would need and stashed it away in his room so that Cloudjumper wouldn't see it. Once he was in his room for the night the teen waited for a moment to make sure that Cloudjumper wouldn't want to talk to him one last time before gathering the bag and slipping out.

He walked his way through their nest and out of the cave in his human form before transforming. Wrapping his tail around the bag as he flew up into the air.

* * *

 

It took him one day to find the Viking island and he dropped down into the dense forest, not wanting to show up around the village and risk getting attacked. Hiccup looked around as he slung his backpack onto his shoulders, keeping an eye and ear out for anyone near who could've seen him.

The young man took a calming breath as he walked towards the village, trying to rehearse his speech in his mind. He knew better then to just spring it on to them but would it be any better to hide from them? He needed them trust him.

Vikings were vicious and hard-headed, he needed to plan this carefully or he'd never get the chance to even speak.

Deciding that the best route was to gain their trust first and then try to talk it out with them Hiccup picked up his pace. He wondered how to explain why he was even there and decided to go with the easiest way, he didn't know. He would pretend that he couldn't remember anything and simply woken up in the forest.

He dropped down to the ground and started rubbing dirt all over himself then ripping little tears into his clothes to make it more believable.

Hiccup stood back up and hiked his pack higher up on his shoulders, he mussed up his hair with one hand as he kept walking. Tossing the leather strap that had been keeping it together to the side.

The teen took another calming breath as he started walking again, walking a little slower when he made it to the edge of the forest and plastering a confused, tired look on his face.

He'd been lucky to think of doing so because there was a young woman already there, she seemed to live at the edge of the forest in a small cottage. The older woman glanced at him for a moment before she suddenly had him pinned to the ground.

Hiccup could have sworn that his heart stopped and he instinctively closed his eyes then turned his head away but the woman paused instead of hurting him. She stared at him with a stunned expression, she opened her mouth but was cut off by a loud earth shattering roar.

Hiccup felt an equal rush of relief and fear just laying there for a second to process what was happening as the woman was swept away by a large black dragon.

The teen pushed himself up off of the ground and ran over to them “TOOTHLESS!” 

The large nightfury had the struggling woman pinned to the ground and was rearing back, preparing a blast. The viking was squirming to try to reach her weapon. Hiccup panicked for a moment before moving to step on the woman's hand to keep her from grabbing the spear, his arms moving to push at Toothless’ jaw. The dragon flinched and nearly fell backward with how quickly he aborted the move to attack.

Hiccup bit his lip to try and grab a hold of his emotions but knew he failed when he bursted out suddenly “What the hell were you thinking?! You were just going to storm in here and start blasting people!? We don't need this bud! I am trying to help us!” The teen felt like pulling out his hair with how stressed that little heart attack made him.

Toothless growled and transformed into a human, both forgetting about the woman that Hiccup was still standing on. “Excuse me?! You rush out  _ all by yourself  _ with no help! Running into a village that is  _ designed _ to kill us!-” Both flinched when the woman suddenly moved, knocking Hiccup off of her and into Toothless. Who easily supported his weight.

The human muttered to herself “Hiccup..? No it can't…” She between the two before muttering “I can't…” Hiccup held his arms out as he walked towards her, almost as if he was soothing an animal. She tugged on the teen's hand and grabbed his face, turning it every which way as if searching for something “Oh! I can't believe you're alive!”

Hiccup blushed and tried to pull away from her “Uhm! Do… Do I know you?” The woman frowned and deflated slightly “No. No, I don't suppose you do..” The teen rose an eyebrow “Who are you?”

The woman took a deep breath and forced a smile “I’m Valka. You’re mother.” Hiccup pushed away from her quickly “No… No you’re not.”

Valka blinked at the reaction but Hiccup just held up his hand “You… You are not my mother. Don’t call yourself that because you have not earned it.” The teen forced out.

He’d once been really curious about his parents when he learned that Cloudjumper was not his birth father. The older dragon had reluctantly revealed his parents plan to get rid of him. And later on about how they had moved on and even had another son that they decided to keep.

Valka opened her mouth to explain herself but was cut off yet again by a loud voice “Woman! Where is Lofi?” Hiccup turned away from her and she tried to hide the hurt she was feeling “I’ll… I’ll be right back.” She glanced between them one last time before leaving.

The moment the woman's back disappeared from their view the aggravated male paced back and forth in front of him, immediately launching into chastisement that he tried to keep quiet. Hiccup bowed his head and listened to it for a moment but felt the familiar stubbornness rise up in him “Just. Stop.”

Toothless paused and looked at him in confusion, Hiccup lifted his head back up and balled his hands into fist “Stop treating me like I'm a child, or something weak to be ordered around. I may get sick, I may be an Omega but I am still a man. I still want to live my life. I still want to explore the world or be heard once and awhile. I am not some typical damsel in distress! If I didn't truly believe that this could work then I wouldn't be here, I need you to believe in me bud…”

The dark skinned male tried to fight away his blush as he realized how beautiful Hiccup looked being so passionate and stubborn. He shook his head softly to clear it and reached out for Hiccup's hands “Look. I wouldn't be here still if I didn't believe in you. I just… You had me worried out of my mind Hic. Trust me, you want to break some rules? I'm up for breaking rules, just bring me along next time. Or at least let me in on the plan.~” He ended teasingly as he lightly swung their hands side to side between them.

Hiccup blushed lightly and chuckled quietly “Deal..” He gave a tired sigh and moved forward to rest his head on Toothless’ shoulder “I'm sorry bud… How- How was dad.?” He bit his lip when the dragon tensed underneath him “He wasn't angry but… You had us all very, very worried Hiccup. You know how protective your dad can get, especially by anything that risks your health.”

The teen wrapped his arms around Toothless’ waist and buried his face into the male's neck, whispering in a small voice “I'm sorry…” He hated worrying his father in any way, but he felt like he needed to do this. He took another breath to steel his nerves this had to happen or he'd never be free.

The other teen held him tightly as well “It's okay Hiccup. I'll fly back later to explain this to your dad while you get settled, but I'm coming right back. You're not doing this without me.” He held a finger to the male's lips when he looked up with a frown “Shh. I'm not trying to smother you but you don't have to do this by yourself either. You're going to be all alone in a new land surrounded by new people that are training to  _ kill _ us Hic. You need help.”

Hiccup pouted and mumbled his consent, it's true that this would be really hard. And having Toothless here made him feel safer.

The brown haired teen gave a deep sigh suddenly and said a bit miserably “Now we need to figure out a way to explain you…” Toothless quirked an eyebrow at him “What do you mean?” Hiccup gave him a deadpan stare “You transformed in front of her  _ after _ attacking her. I think we have a bit of explaining to do if we plan on staying.”

The dark dragon blinked a few times before giving a nervous chuckle “Ah… I didn’t think of that.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long and thank you very very much for all of the positive reviews.~ I've been focusing more on my main story Neornithes: Chosen.

Chapter 2: New World

 

Valka closed the door to her hut once Stoic left and just stood there for a minute, leaning against the door. Trying to wrap her head around everything she's seen and been told.

Hiccup was back. Hiccup has changed. Dragon's turned into people. Hiccup hated her.  _ Dragon's  _ turned into  _ people. _

She heaved a sigh and collapsed into her chair, Valka had nearly told Stoic but the thought of Hiccup had stopped her. She couldn't bear the thought of Hiccup hating her or being disgusted with her. His own mother. That was another thing, Hiccup blamed them for the whole thing and refused to accept her. He seemed to already hate her and she didn't want to do anything else to anger him, he was her precious baby. Just like Lofi was.

And She always knew there was something more to dragons but  _ this? _ The woman closed her eyes and rested her forehead in her hands, though she nearly jumped out of the chair when someone knocked on the back door.

Valka then nearly slapped herself for forgetting that her long lost son was standing in her backyard. The viking stood and opened the door, looking between the two almost cautiously before saying "We need to find a way to explain you two. The others will never believe us." She spoke bluntly and quickly as he pulled them inside and shut the door.

They both seemed a bit lost as they just replied with a "Wait… what?"

Valka ran a hand through her hair and gestured with her other hand "You plan on staying for a while right? We need something better than some flimsy excuse boys." Hiccup blinked a few times comically before bursting out "That's  _ it _ ? No questions or anything?!"

Valka took a deep breath "I am… very, very confused. You have no idea. But this is also beyond me, maybe you could explain some day but this is the secret of thousands correct?" Toothless nodded and relaxed, throwing an arm around Hiccup's shoulders like he usually did "Thank you for being so understanding." Hiccup smiled in agreement, Valka looked between them curiously. Wondering why they were so casual with being so close if they weren't together, and she didn't think they were actually together.

Toothless tugged the brunette closer and whispered into his ear "Do you have any plans yet?" Hiccup made a soft uncertain noise "Not exactly… I was winging it actually." Toothless stopped and looked at him in surprise "You were ' _winging it'_! Are you serious Hiccup?"

Hiccup blushed and scratched the back of his head "Well it was kind of a spur of the moment thing.."

Valka shook her head at them with a sigh and spoke up "I have a plan. You guys can play the role of my nephew and his bodyguard from my home village, just coming to visit me for the time being. Hiccup you could even enroll into the dragon fighting classes."

Hiccup paled at the idea and hissed out "Absolutely not! I will not be in some  _ dragon murdering  _ class!" His mother jumped at the accusations but realized that he was right, that's basically what they were. Toothless pulled the omega closer to soothe him as he said to the woman "Do you have a village healer? Hiccup could take classes under her instead." Valka nodded quickly, not wanting her newly found son to be angry or disgusted with her.

Hiccup relaxed slowly though he was still disturbed by the thought of being in such horrible classes. He then thought about the children that actually took the classes, or heaven forbid, the ones that  _ enjoyed _ them.

Toothless glanced at Hiccup and quietly led him away "Are you doing okay Hic?" The teen bit his lip and nodded, taking a soothing breath "It's all just horrible… It was worse enough just hearing stories about them. But now… this. They have  _ classes!  _ For children!" He hissed under his breath, not wanting Valka to hear them. Toothless pulled him into a tight hug, pressing the teen's nose into his neck so that he could breathe in his scent. Hiccup clutched at his clothing and relaxed into him, taking a deep inhale of the wonderful, warm scent of Toothless.

Something about the male's scent seemed so safe and intoxicating to the teen that it almost scared him. These weren't normal thoughts for best friends.

Valka interrupted them by saying "Okay, I have to get going soon. Hiccup you will be my nephew Sindri Ironside. Toothless you can be…" She paused to think before saying "Björn Silvertongue." The woman nodded to herself before leaving hurriedly just as a bell rang from the town. 

* * *

 

The next day Valka introduced them formally to the other's as temporary visitors. Many of them looked uninterested except for the children, most of whom were eyeing Hiccup. It wasn't common for Omegas to show up on their village, most being Betas or Alphas, and he was a rather adorable teen. With a rounded face, porcelain flawless skin, lithe frame and beautiful eyes.

Toothless barely kept himself from growling at the others, though he did have an arm wrapped firmly around the teen's waist in a nearly possessive manner.

Hiccup blushed at all of attention on him and turned unconsciously to hide himself in Toothless' bigger frame. Making the teen grin cheekily at the other's as he lead the poor shy Omega away. Hiccup didn't seem to notice though and simply gave his friend a thankful smile for getting him away. Valka stayed and answered any questions some may of had.

The two teen's snuck off to the forest to relax, though they weren't alone for long as soon the group of juveniles from earlier came chasing after them. The shortest with wild black hair was the first to speak up "Hey.  _ I'm _ Snotlout." He said proudly before being nearly knocked over by a pair of blonde twins "I'm Ruffnut-""And I'm Tuffnut!"

The bigger boy was more shy and spoke much calmer "I'm Fishlegs." The other blonde girl seemed reluctant to even look in their general direction and spoke shortly "Astrid."

Hiccup giggled softly at the comical introduction and waved to them "Hello, I'm Sindri and this is my… bodyguard Björn Silvertongue." Astrid narrowed her eyes at the small pause but said nothing about it. Hiccup scratched the back of his head awkwardly when Snotlout took up the chance to hit on him.

Saying how he could be his new bodyguard and how he was much better than Björn any day.

Hiccup pressed a hand to Toothless' chest to keep him from moving forward and said flatly "Excuse me, I believe me and my friend need to get going." He then turned and dragged Toothless behind him by the wrist. That didn't seem to deter the stubborn teens in the slightest "Oh come on! I'm bored and you're literally the most interesting thing that's happened in years!" One of the twins complained.

Snotlout stumbled over himself to cover up for whatever he said wrong but really just made it worse. Hiccup sighed and paused to look back at them "What could possible be so interesting about us." The boy twin shrugged "Well not really him but you. You're an Omega." Hiccup frowned at them and hissed out angrily "I am not some form of entertainment!"

The twins backed up as the sudden rush of raw power around them, instantly backing down. Fishlegs and Snotlout did the same while Astrid seemed to be struggling with it. Toothless pulled Hiccup away from them, glaring dangerously "I suggest that you apologize and leave."

The other teens nodded and apologized quickly before dashing off, the only one who hesitated before rushing away was Astrid. Who shot Hiccup a curious look like he'd finally earned her attention.

Hiccup gave a tired sigh, having a horrible feeling that they weren't going to be leaving him alone just yet.

The next day only seemed to prove him right as they bothered him the moment he stepped into town. Having snuck out early in the morning to go talk to the village healer without Toothless hovering over him. Hiccup only made it to about half of the way there before he was bothered, the twins appearing on either side of him.

"Good morning.~" The boy crowed and draped an arm over his shoulders. His sister rolled her eyes at the boy and said "So where are we going?"

Hiccup bit back an annoyed growl and pushed Tuffnut, or at least he thought that one was Tuffnut, away from him. " _ We  _ are not going anywhere.  _ I'm _ going to the healer." The twins stopped and looked almost disgusted at the idea of something they thought to be so boring "Why though?" They asked in sync.

Hiccup scowled at them briefly and kept walking without them "To be taught medicine."

The next person to stop him was a small boy with messy red hair, he looked to be no older than five years old. Hiccup stopped so that he wouldn't accidentally bulldoze the poor child over. Who had come running up to him with a wide grin "So! You're my cousin?!" Hiccup blinked in surprise and knelt down to his level, wondering who exactly this kid was "Maybe… Who are you?" The boy whooped and jumped up and down happily "I'm Lofi! I never had a sibling before!"

Hiccup recognized the name but couldn't remember where he'd heard it from. He chuckled at the hyper boy and said playfully "I'm not a sibling silly. I'm your family, your cousin."

Lofi blinked before nodding "Okay." He seemed less excited about it but was still a little ball of bouncing energy "So can we still play games together? Like tag! Or- or! Hide and seek!" Hiccup giggled behind his hand and stood up "I'm a bit busy right now but I would be more than happy to play games later."

Lofi pouted cutely and said "That's what mama and papa always tell me…" Hiccup practically felt his resolution break at the sight and gave a playful sigh "Fine, just for a little while though. I have class today." Or at least he hoped he would.

* * *

 

Gothi watched the young boy interestedly as he climbed his way up to her home, there was something special about him she just knew it. She could practically smell the power on the young man, especially for one who's an Omega.

Gothi readily accepted to teach the boy medicine, he was already quite good at it she learned but it was still nice to have company. The boy obviously enjoyed her company too as he wasn't learning anything new yet never failed to show up every day. It was nice to know someone else who wasn't interested in fighting.

After a few days Sindri had introduced her to his best friend finally, Björn. Those two seemed practically inseparable, though Björn tended to be left behind when they would 'have class'. The elderly thought that maybe Sindri was using it as an excuse to have a little time alone, away from his bodyguard.

Which she found to be understandable.

It didn't last but the first couple of days though, until Björn started showing up just to hangout. He would either sit there in silence, goof around with his friend, or start up a conversation with Gothi. She found both of their company to be enjoyable, though Björn was more immature than Sindri was he was still a breath of fresh air.

Gothi was a bit disappointed though when, a few weeks into their stay, Sindri announced something.

* * *

 

Hiccup was very reluctant to go through with this plan, one it would mean that he had to stop going to Gothi's daily. Two it would mean that he would have to spend more time around those juveniles.  _ But _ it gave him the perfect opportunity to show people that Dragons weren't  _ beasts,  _ or  _ monsters _ , they were harmless if given the chance. They could be your friend, your family.

The brunette was very determined to make them see that. To end this stupid feud between Dragon and man before more were killed. He absolutely hated fighting but this seemed to be the only way.

He would have to join the Dragon Hunter classes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooo sorry that this took so long

Chapter 3: Close call

 

Hiccup stood awkwardly a few feet away from the others as their teacher explained dragons to them, how to fight them, how to distinguish them, how to know when to run and when to fight. The teen petulantly tuned him out, he already knew everything about dragons anyways.

_ Much more than them… _ The brunette took a calming breath  _ That's why I need to show them. I need to teach them our ways and help them change. I can do this… _

Their hulk of a teacher smiled great big at them and announced "Now! Let's get started! The recruit that does the best will win the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village!" Hiccup blanched at the statement and looked at the others in surprise when they started  _ cheering _ . The teen inched further away from them as a sick feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. This was going to be a  _ looong  _ day.

* * *

 

Hiccup dodged another blast of fire, slowly getting closer and closer to the gronkle. With all the blinding noises the others were making the dragon was confused and scared. He finally got close enough to touch and gently scratched under his chin a few times, making the gronkle purr and flip over. Landing on the ground with a ground shaking thud. Everyone paused and just stared at them in confusion, Hiccup smiled before quickly escaping. Seeing the questions rising in the other teens' eyes.

"Sindri! Look out!" The brunette ignored the shout as he breathlessly threw himself to the ground. He'd never seen dragons be this ruthless with each other and was quickly running out of stamina. He coughed as he landed and winced slightly, he pushed himself back up quickly as the dragon hovered over him and slipped something out of his pocket. He pushed it almost roughly against the reptile's nostrils in his haste and pretended to throw the dragon off of him as it collapsed, it's pupils going wide with the effects of the grass in his palm. Everyone rushed forward to help him after a small pause but Björn beat them all easily. Crouching down next to the smaller teen and taking his face into his hands. "Don't you  _ ever _ do that to me again."

Hiccup snickered as the twins bickered with each other, finding it to be amusing sometimes. He was slowly getting more used to their presence in his daily life. The shy teen slowly walked forward and set his plate down on the table next to Fishlegs, wanting to try getting to know them a little know that he was used to them and their… eccentric personalities. The others looked at each other before smiling, the twins even moving to sit on his other side. Toothless scowled and sat across from Hiccup with clear reluctance.

Hiccup sat down heavily on his bed and dropped back, his chest rising and falling as if he'd ran home. Toothless frowned worriedly and asked "Are you okay? You're breathing heavily…" His friend smiled tiredly at him "I'm fine… Just worn out. School was very tiring today…" Toothless laid down next to him and held him lightly, Hiccup smiled and snuggled closer to him "Thank you." Toothless pulled back a bit to see his face "For what?" The brunette gave a protesting noise and snuggled closer "For being here with me." Toothless would forever deny the furious blush that crossed his face at that moment.

Hiccup turned just right so that the Zippleback could see what was hidden in his jacket, though he had to hold his breath as the smell was making him feel queasy. The dragon scrambled back away from him and hissed, he held his hands up and said "Get back!" Pretending to be intimidating the 'beast' into cooperation. He winked at the dragon and mouthed an apology as he tossed the smoked eel into her cage once she'd been backed into it.

That night he snuck into the ring, collected the eel and snuggled with the dragon for a bit.

* * *

 

The brunette paused in his running to take gulping breaths of air, the cool air burned through his throat and lungs and he choked on it slightly. Toothless frowned worriedly from in the stands where he watched and Hiccup tried to give him a reassuring smile. Suddenly his vision went black and he screamed out in pain as the Nadder spun and a needle went through his shoulder. He was unconscious before he even hit the ground and if it hadn't been for the heart in his throat Toothless would've roared in rage as he sprinted down to the ring.

He picked up a hammer and threw it angrily at the dragon once he was down there "You have done enough!! Leave. Now."

The Nadder cowered away and slowly backed off, leaving everyone else to watch in stunned silence. Too surprised and horrified to move. Toothless raced to Hiccup's side and cradled him, looking back at the other's and barking out orders "Twins get the healer! Snotlout prepare me a place for him to lay down inside! Fishlegs, Gobber get us some water and towels!" He stood and hurried inside, Snotlout tripping over his own feet to follow him as everyone set into motion.

Hiccup whimpered as he was jostled and cried out as he was laid down, Toothless having to turn him on his side to keep the thorn in his shoulder from hitting the floor. Gothi came hobbling in with her cane and an arm full of stuff as fast as she could and if Toothless was any less panicked he would've questioned how she got there before the twins. The older woman let out a hiss of air at the sight of the wound and asked for Toothless to hold him. The dragon did so but gave her a confused look, until she gripped the end of the spike and tugged it all the way through.

Hiccup's eyes flew open as he  _ screamed _ , Toothless was sure the picture of his love screaming like that would forever be seared into his mind. Hiccup jerked in pain and with the force of his sobs, the dark skinned teen pressed the other boy's face into his neck and rocked them. A soft growl escaping him when Gothi motioned for him to lay the omega back down.

The older lady gave him a stern look as he reluctantly released the teen, who cried for him when he did so. Gripping Toothless' hand tightly and trying to tug him closer. He was so hurt and scared he just wanted his love to be beside him.

Gothi soothingly ran a hand over his hair before motioning for the others to leave, Toothless only being allowed to stay because of Hiccup's attachment to him. The older lady then knelt over the brunette and started chanting low under her breath, eyes closed as she touched his forehead, chest, stomach then shoulders as if making some sort of pattern. She crushed something in her hand then pressed it to the wound, making Hiccup writhe and scream again. She pressed her other hand to the other side of his wound as if trying to keep the blood inside and chanted louder.

Toothless watched a bit scared and amazed as the wound glowed just barely under her hands, making him think that he must be imagining things. He must've been looking for some kind of miracle to save his best friend.

The dark skinned teen watched as the agonized look on Hiccups face very slowly relaxed, though it did not disappear. Gothi moved away to grind together some herbs and Toothless whined as he spotted the angry looking, weeping wound on his love's shoulder. She spread the mixture over both sides of the wounds before wrapping it up securely. Gothi turned to Toothless and signed with a grave look 'I did what I could. But it could still get infected, he's running a slight fever so he must've been sick beforehand. Keep a careful eye on him and try not to jostle him too much, he needs to go home.'

Toothless frowned at the knowledge that Hiccup had been sick and whined lightly, memories of earlier illnesses arising. Hiccup looked so fragile at the moment that the thought of him being sick too crushed Toothless' hope a bit.

The small elderly woman rested a hand on his shoulder as if to reassure him before gesturing for him to get moving. Toothless thanked her softly as he very carefully cradled the other teen and stood, only getting a wince but Hiccup was passed smooth out. Toothless paused before pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead and walking out the door. Praying that Hiccup would be okay to whatever gods would listen.


End file.
